


Need

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex with the Boss, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun arrives for his first day at SM and finds out what is required of him.
Relationships: Junsu/Lee SooMan, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 3





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Junsu waited patiently inside Lee SooMan’s office. He wondered what services the man would demand today. He hoped his boss forgot the lube; today he needed that delicious burn.

Just thinking about it already has his cock hard. Dangerous, since he had no idea who could come in, but Junsu smirked, and shoved his hand into his sweatpants anyway. He stroked slowly, thinking about being bent over the desk, fucked, slapped and gagged.

Where was that man?

His eyes were shut, head back when he heard the door knob turn. He gasped, quickly pulling his hand free and tried to steady his breathing. The door opened and shut. Junsu didn’t turn around but he knew there were two people in the room.

“Ah, Kim Junsu, my little pet,” Lee SooMan whispered.

A body settled behind him, hands wrapping around his waist, but then froze as he started for Junsu’s crotch.

Junsu had enough time to smirk before he was flipped around and forced to his knees.

“Were you touching himself?”

Junsu played the scared underling, whimpering as SooMan’s hand ripped through his hair.

“I-I couldn’t help it,” Junsu stuttered.

The back of a hand landed across his face and Junsu jerked to the side, cock throbbing, wanting another one. He got his wish and his lip split. SooMan used his hair to pull him to his feet and then a forceful hand grabbed his cock and twisted down and away, yanking it until Junsu cried out in pleasure-filled pain.

“You little whore,” Soo Man said and then threw him back to the ground.

Junsu lay gasping for a moment, cock still throbbing painfully.

“And here I just got done telling Park Yoochun about your control and abilities. Stand up.”

Junsu made a show of getting to his feet. The other, this Park Yoochun, was gorgeous. Short hair, muscled shoulders. His wide eyes looked nervous, pretty face full of shock. Junsu smirked at him and then he was slapped again.

“Strip.”

Junsu obeyed quickly, pushing his sweats down and taking the tank top off while he finished the pants off with his feet.

“Bend over the desk.”

Junsu complied, hands planted, breath short in anticipation. His cheeks were spread, hole prodded with a fat dick and then he screamed as he was penetrated, hands grasping his hips. Lee SooMan didn’t stop, didn’t pull out, but continued and forced himself inside Junsu. Junsu cried out with every push. But he didn’t stop, just pulled out as soon as he was in and slammed back home, rough, over and over, until SooMan slid easily into him due to the blood.

Junsu took the pain, head lowered, nothing but a steady moan escaping his throat. God, Junsu wanted to touch himself, but knew that if he would, SooMan would stop. He wanted to come before him but SooMan was already panting, movements already turning chaotic and more forceful. And then the man sighed, body jerking and Junsu bit back the whine of disappointment.

SooMan pulled out from him and Junsu stayed where he was, breath jerking as unrequited pleasure zipped around him.

“Both of you get out. Junsu, Yoochun is going to join your group. Make sure he feels welcome.”

“Yes, sir,” Junsu said. He bent over, savoring the pain that shot up his spine as he pulled on his clothes. Warmth dripped down his thighs

The people they passed in the halls looked at the two of them with varying degrees of confusion and revulsion, but Junsu didn’t care. He waited until he was far away from Lee SooMan’s office and then turned an unnecessary corner, leading Yoochun to where he wanted him.

Needed him. Fuck. He needed to get off now.

Outside of a small room, Junsu stopped and pinned the surprised kid to the door. “I want you.”

Yoochun swallowed, eyes wild and tried to push him away.

“No. I want you. Now.”

“I know … don’t … Fuck.” He swore in English.

And then Junsu understood. “Can’t speak Korean.”

“No. I can. I remember …”

“You are so cute,” Junsu said and then kissed him. Yoochun gasped in surprise, and Junsu shoved his tongue into his mouth. Yoochun tried to free himself again. Junsu grabbed his hips and pushed their bodies together. Yoochun was hard. Junsu whimpered, and undid the button and zip on Yoochun’s jeans.

“Here?” he squeaked.

Junsu looked at the door to the room where he and Hyukjae usually went and then grinned. “There’s no one around,” he whispered.

Yoochun’s whimper turned to a gasp as Junsu grabbed his dick and stroked with one hand, the other pushing his pants down to his hips. He kissed Yoochun deeply and then yanked himself away.

“Fuck me,” Junsu said and then spun them around and turned around in the same movement so he was facing the wall. The sweats ended up at his knees.

But when Yoochun didn’t move, Junsu growled in frustration. He reached behind him, latched onto the other’s cock and pulled him forward.

“Fuck me,” he repeated. “Hard and fast and you can fucking worry about it later.”

Junsu shivered when Yoochun’s cock pressed against his hole. But when Yoochun paused, Junsu thrust back, hooking a hand at Yoochun’s hip to push him forward. They both moaned, Junsu a bit louder than Yoochun.

“God damn it, Yoochun, fuck me.”

Yoochun finally snapped out of whatever the fuck was wrong with him, and Junsu keened in pleasure when Yoochun’s cock scraped along his ripped walls. Pain laced through him again, but this time, fuck this time he could do something about it. He wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked, hard, in time with Yoochun’s fucking.

“Fuck, Junsu. Hot.”

English again, but it made Junsu smirk. He could see himself falling in love with Yoochun’s cock.

“Jusnu, I can’t … fuck, I …” Teeth bit down on Junsu’s shoulder. He screamed, hand flying over his cock as he felt Yoochun shudder and release inside his body. He was so fucking close, so …

And then he moaned as Yoochun kept moving, sliding in and out, more fluid dripping down his thigh.

“You’re ass is fucking gorgeous,” Yoochun muttered, hands spreading the cheeks. And then he sped up, skin slapping in the silent hallway and Junsu knew that someone was going to hear them. He wanted it to be SooMan. He wasn’t allowed to fuck anyone else. Ever.

God, he needed to get caught.

“Fuck, oh shit.” Junsu’s eyes shut as the pleasure over took the pain and he came hard all over the wall in front of him. He slumped, his knee giving out, but Yoochun held him up. Junsu leaned against him, head falling to his shoulder.

Yoochun kissed the side of his mouth. “Thanks for the great welcome.”

Junsu coughed out a laugh. “Thanks for the great orgasm.”

“I’m pretty damn sure that if I got you into a bed, I could give you another one.”

“Hm. Okay. You talked me into it.”


End file.
